Friends
by ladyknives
Summary: Vash and Knives find a girl out in the desert. Lets just say thing get crazy after that. I'm not good at summary. sigh.
1. Chapter 1 Civilization

Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, wish I did but I don't. Trigun belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow and how ever else has the rights. Faith, Hope, and Charity are mine but the setting is not. This is was I get for having an overactive imagination. So please don't sue. I have no money because spent it all on anime.  
  
Questions, comments and flames, in other word anything, are appreciated. Thanks. Now I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
By: Lady Knives  
  
Chapter 1 civilization  
  
I could feel as the twin suns bore down on my back I knew that I shouldn't have wore black. Especially in the waste land and I have 30 more iles to go until the next town. Damn. Then I can rest. I looked up at the suns and said "You know I'm an idiot and a fool to have run off and leave with only one canteen of water." Then I continued walking and just as I reach the top of the next dune the world becomes a gray mask and I collapsed to my knees. I tried to get back up but I just ended up on my rear. I've got to keep going or I will never get out of this freaking place. I stood up and took a few more steps and fell face first into the sand. I looked up and could just make out the city on the horizon. This is it I can't go on. I'm going to die in this god forsaken waste land. I could feel the darkness closing in on me and the only thing I could think of was my two best friends that I had left in that freaking organization in December. Then the darkness had become complete.  
  
  
  
I could feel warmth on my face as I slowly woke up and I could see the suns were shining in to the room. Where am I? The last thing I could remember was that I had passed out in the in the waste land. "Then how did I get here?" I said out loud. I looked around the room. There was a chair, a night stand, and there was a window but that was all. Now I wonder were my gun is? Was all I had time to think because just then the door opened and a tall, light blue eyed, light brown haired woman walked in.  
  
"Oh you're awake. I had better get Meryl and Mr. Vash." With that the woman ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Strange. Just then I heard some one coming down the hall. I looked around the room one more time to see if there was any thing I could use as a weapon. There was nothing in the room but the chair and the night stand and I was to weak to pick up the chair or the night stand. I guess if worst comes to worst I will have to us my power but I would hate to have to kill one of them. After they gave me a place to stay but I will not be used.  
  
  
  
I could tell the person, make that people, were just out side the door. I could hear them talking but could not tell what they were saying. They stopped talking and the door opened to reveal the light brown haired woman and with her was a tall, blonde haired man. The man wore a cream colored shirt and denim jeans, his eyes were an aqua green color, he had a mole under his left eye, and his hair was falling around his face as if he had just gotten up or was up all night. The woman was wearing a white shirt and brown pants with suspenders. They both looked harmless but I know just because they looked harmless that did not mean they were. The man stepped forward and I could see he had a glass of water in his hand. The tall woman followed him into the room and she had a bowl with some kind of soup in it. The man walked up beside the bed and the women stayed in the middle of the room as if she did not know what to make of me or didn't know what to do. The man handed me the glass of water.  
  
"Drink it slowly or it will make you sick." The man said.I nodded and slowly started to sip the water. The man and the women just stood there and watched me as I finished of the water.  
  
"Here eat this, it will make you feel better," the women said as she walked over to the bed.  
  
"Who are you and where am I?"  
  
"Milly and this is Vash and you're in our house. Meryl is in the kitchen and Knives is in his room asleep."  
  
"Who are Meryl and Knives?"  
  
"You'll meet them soon enough" said Vash.  
  
My eyes started to feel heavy and I tried to fight it but I was slowly being dragged down I can't believe they drugged me. I knew this was too good to be true.  
  
"Just go to sleep you need your rest. Don't fight it" was the last thing I heard before the darkness closed in.  
  
Something was after me and it was gaining. I was running down a long hall with white walls that seemed to go on forever. I could hear Charity and Hope screaming for help but I could not find them. I just ran and ran and the hall just went on and on. The thing that was chasing me keeps getting closer and closer. I could feel its breath on the back of my neck. I could feel its horrid hands reaching for me. I opened my mouth to scream and set straight up in bed. My heart was pounding so fast it feel like I was going to have a heart attack and I was covered in sweat. It was just a dream. Where the hell am I? Oh yeah. Now I wonder what time it is? I looked around the room and in the chair sat a man I had never seen before or have I? No, the hair was a light blonde not dark , eyes were aquamarine instead of aqua green, and the mole was under his right eye instead of the left. He was just sitting in the chair staring at me as if I were a snake he had just come upon and did not know if I were dangerous or not. It was then I noticed that he sat in the chair as if hurt him just to sit up. He still just sits there and stares at me.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to say anything?" His eyes narrowed a little then went back to normal. "Well hello?" He sighs then and seems to be thinking about something. I was starting to give up on him and try to go back to sleep.  
  
I turned over to face the wall when I heard "Knives". I turned to face him  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"My name is Knives and what is yours? My bother wanted me to ask if you woke up while I was in here." He added the last as if it was an after thought.  
  
"Faith and is Vash your brother?" He seemed to take it all in as if he really didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yes he is my twin." He opened his mouth to say something else but the door opened and Vash walked in.  
  
"Knives you should have came and got me two hours ago. You know you shouldn't push yourself to much." Then Vash noticed I was awake. He just looked at me for a bit then he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I see you're awake feel any better?"  
  
"Yes I am, but you didn't have to go to all of this trouble over me. By the way how did I get here in the first place?"  
  
"Knives and I found you in the waste lands. Well I should say is that Knives spotted a flash of light and we walked over to see what it as and we found you. So we brought you here to get better. You should be all better in a couple days." I could feel sleep closing in on me. I laid back on the bed and I could barely keep my eyes open. As my eyes closed I hear Vash ask his brother "Did you find out her name?"  
  
"Yes its Faith." was the reply as they left the room and closed the door. I could see the moon light coming though the window as I drifted of to sleep.  
  
  
  
Well there is Chapter 1 I hope you liked it. It Fishguts said she liked it and said I should get it posted somewhere. So that is why I sent it in. Well I going to get something to eat and watch Trigun. Thanks for reading please review. 


	2. Chapter2 Fire

Friends  
  
Disclaimer:  I don't own Trigun, wish I did but I don't.  Trigun belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow and who ever else has the rights.  Faith, Hope, and Charity are mine but the setting is not.  This is was I get for having an overactive imagination.  So please don't sue.  I have no money because spent it all on anime.  
  
  
  
By: Lady Knives  
  
Chapter 2 Fire  
  
Running again always running, door after door goes by and the hall never ends.  I know this is a dream but I can't stop it or control it.  Its always the same the running, the doors, and the never ending hall.  Oh yeah I can't forget the screams, I can hear them now.  Hope and Charity.  The screams are full of pain and sadness of dreams that won't come true and friends that have been lost.  They called us the Three Musketeers, I asked what a musketeer was once and I was told it was from a story from old earth.  They didn't remember the story just that there were three musketeers and they were great friends with each other.   Another scream brings me back to the hall and running.. I can hear them call my name and run faster. I have to get there before its to late.  Suddenly I'm there and I'm not sure if I want to open the door. Another scream rips though the air and that makes up my mind.  I slowly pull open the door and there stands both Hope and Charity.  They are covered in blood and look like zombies.  Hope's brown hair has been scorched and her brown eyes are as lifeless as a corpse's.  Charity is cover in dirt and sand.  Her sandy blonde hair is still pulled back in a pony tail but half of its been pulled out.  Her scalp is bleeding and there's a gash on her right cheek.  Her eyes are just as lifeless as Hope's.  "You left us.  You left us.  I can't believe you left us.  You left us to die."  they both chanted as they walked toward me.  "No I didn't mean to.  I had no chose.  I almost died my self out in the waste land."   They reached out and grabbed me.  "NO" I screamed as I sat straight up in bed.  It was just a nightmare.  I was trying to get my heart to calm down when Milly walked into my room.  "Oh you're a wake.  Are you all right?  You look like you've seen a ghost."   
  
"I'm fine just had a nightmare is all."  
  
"Well OK.  Meryl told me to see if you feel like eating at the table or if you want to eat in bed."  
  
"I'll eat at the table I feel better now that I'm awake.  Just lead the way ."  I stood up and looked at what I had on.  I had on a big T-shirt and a pair of shorts.  Milly noticed me looking.  "Me and Meryl had to change your cloths because they were cover in sand.  We had to borrow one of Vash's shirts and that's Meryl's shorts."  
  
"OK I guess they were pretty dirty."  We walk on down the hall as we got to the bathroom Vash came out.  All he had on was a pair of sweat pants and a towel around his neck.  His chest and right arm are covered in scars and he left arm is artificial from the shoulder down.  He looks a little embarrassed but just walks on by us anyway.  "Hey Mr. Vash breakfast is almost ready."  
  
  
  
"Thinks Milly I will be there in a minute."  Vash says over his shoulder as he goes in to his room.  "OK I will tell sempai."  Milly replies as we walked on down the hall.  
  
   As we got closer to the kitchen I could see there was a black haired woman at the stove cooking breakfast.  She turned around as we came in " Hey glad to see you up and around have a seat." She said as she motioned to the table.  "You must be Meryl" I replied as I took a sit. She just smiled and nodded her head yes. Meryl was a little bit shorter than me and her hair was cut short too. She was wearing a white blouse and a white skirt.  "Oh Mr. Vash said he would be here in a minute."  Milly said as she sat down at the table.  "Now where is Knives he knows that it is time to eat.  I swear that man is as bad as his brother at being on time." said Meryl as she sat the pancakes on the table.  " Want me to go get him? I should have told him on my way down the hall" said Milly as she started to stand up.  " Knives said he will be here in a minute." Said Vash as he came in he smiled at Meryl and took a seat at the table next between Meryl and Milly.  "So you and Knives are twins right?" I asked Vash.  "Yeah why?"   "Well you act nothing a like," I answered.   " How do you know you have only seen him once and me about three times."  "Well you seem carefree and goofy.  And Well Knives seem well I don't know how to put this.  Well he seems like he is afraid to trust anyone or like he is sure I'm going to do something to that he is not going to like.  I guess It could be that he has been hurt before and does not want it to happen again.  Oh sorry I'm babbling and you probably don't want to hear it"  I added as Milly passed me the pancakes.  I took two pancakes and passed them over the empty seat to Meryl.  I looked around the table and everyone was looking at each other. I wonder if I had missed something or broken some kind of unspoken law that I didn't know of.  I opened my mouth to ask what I had done wrong when Knives walked in "Why is everybody so quite?  Usually my brother is running his mouth about anything and won't shut up."  He walked over to the empty seat beside me and set down and still nobody said anything the just watched him walk and sit  "What is wrong with you people?  Have you gone crazy?" He said after a minute and nobody said anything.  At that they all looked at me "Alright What did I say?  I sorry if I crossed some kind of line that I didn't know was there."  Vash blinked "Its not that its just well how did you know that having only met him once?"  "Well It hard to explain…" I was going to say more when a bell started ringing and every one at the table jumped up.  They all ran for the door. What the hell is going on? " Wait what the hell is going on?" I yelled as I ran after them.  " That is the fire bell.  Something is on fire."  Fire shit why did this have to happen why I'm here?   I asked my self as we ran down the street.  I could see it was some kind of restaurant that was on fire.  Every one knows that fire is there worst thing that can happen to a building on this planet because a lot of times there is not enough water to put it out so most of the time they just let  the fire burn itself out.  "The whole town will burn down if they don't contain it" Knives said like it didn't matter to him on way or the other.  "There is nothing we can do.  I hope we can save the town but that is almost impossible now the way that fire is going." Replied the sheriff.  Damn I didn't want to be exposed this early in the game.  Before they even know me after this they will probably hate me like all the others. I reached out and called to the fire and pushed it back with that power that is in me.  I could see the fire dying down to nothing but embers.  I felt someone looking at me.  I turned to see who it was and Knives was staring at me.  Everybody else was looking at the building and saying stuff like "It's a miracle "  "The wind must have blow it out".  "What are you?"  Knives asked in a voice above a whisper.  "Well I was going to let all of you later on but I guess this is for the best.  I'm a pyrokinetic with telekinesis and a little bit of a telepathy."  I answered.  He looked thoughtful for a minute then asked "What is a pyrokinetic?  I've heard of the other but not that."  "Well lets see if I can explain it. Well I can control, make and extinguish fire.  It is a very rare talent."  "Well are you going to tell the other about this?" Knives asked  "I will tell them tonight over dinner. If that is ok with you."  "Well I don't care if you never tell them It isn't any of they're business if you ask me." Snapped knives.  "Well what is your problem? Don't you believe me?" I snapped back.  "Its not that it just…  you wouldn't understand."  He said then he turned and walked back to the house.  Well what was that about?  I just didn't understand him.  I looked  back at Vash ,Meryl, and Milly They were talking to the sheriff.  So I also start to head back to the house.  I know nobody would miss me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there it is chapter two.  I hope you liked it.  I hope it wasn't confusing.  Oh well this is my first fic so maybe it will get better.  And yes I'm addicted to Trigun, but I can't help it. I swear.  You can ask Fishguts she will tell you.  Going to get me something to eat and watch episodes 17 and 26 so I can see Knives.  I know I know but I can't help it. 


	3. Chapter 3: Past

Friends  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, wish I did but I don't Trigun belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow and whoever else has the rights.  Faith, Hope, and Charity are mine but the setting is not.  This is what I get for having an overactive imagination.  So please don't sue.  I have no money because spent it all on anime.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Friends  
  
By LadyKnives  
  
Chapter 3: Past  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
God I need a cigarette.  I haven't had one in two days and I was about to die.  I was following Knives back to the house.  I didn't want to ask him what happened to my cigarettes but I had no choice I didn't have any money with me.  I guess I could swipe some.  I was good but knowing Knives he would see me and I didn't want to explain.  So hopefully they still had them some where in the house.  Oh well here it goes "Hey Knives, do you know what they did with my cigarettes?" I yelled as I ran to catch up.  As I came up beside him I gave him my best smile hoping it would persuade him to answer.    
  
"You know they're bad for you.  You should quit."  He responded as he gave me a sarcastic smile and I knew that he was playing with me.   
  
"Look I know they're bad for me but as of this minute I'm not your wife, your daughter, and I'm sure as hell not your bitch so therefore, nothing I do is your business.  So where are my damn cigarettes?"  I snapped.  As soon as the word left my mouth I realized I had made a mistake.  Knives looked at me and I could tell he was mad if not furious.   
  
"Do you know who you are talking to?  I can destroy this entire town.  I'm a superior being and your nothing but a pathetic human.  If you talk that way to me again I will kill you and as for your damn cigarettes go ask Vash."  He said though clenched teeth.  I look at him and realized he threatened to kill me.   
  
"Did you just threaten to kill me.  I could roast you before you could even think about killing me.  As for the human comment who said I was human." At that I turned and walk to the house. I was going to find my cigarettes even if it meant taking the whole house apart.  As I got to the door I turned around to see if Knives was coming or if he was going to stand in the street all day.  He was just standing there watching me as if I had grown two heads or something.  I just turned back around and went into the house.  Now where to start? Maybe they put them in my room. I headed down the hallway to my room. When I get to my room I hear some one come in the front door. Probably Knives. I opened the door and when in. Someone had put my guns and sword on the night stand but I didn't see my cigarettes. Cigarettes. Cigarettes. Where are my cigarettes? I looked in the night stand. Nope not there. Where? I was getting desperate.  
  
"You looking for these?" I jumped and turn toward the door and there stood knives.  
  
"God you scared the crap out of me. Wait are those my cigarettes?" I could see he was holding something in his hand.  
  
"If you answer one question then you can have them." "If I refuse?" I asked as I started to move toward him.  
  
"Then I will crush them and they won't be any use to you or any one." He replied  
  
"If you crush my cigarettes I will have to hurt you." He was now in reach if he tried any thing I was going to jump him and beat the shit out of him.  
  
"Now, now just answer my question and you can have your cigarettes."  
  
"Well what is it?" I sighed.  
  
"What did you mean about not being human?" I could tell he was curious.  
  
" Well I will tell you later ok because if I tell you Vash will find out and He will want to know then Milly and Meryl. So If you don't mind I would like to only tell it once. So can I have my cigarettes now?" He just handed my cigarettes to me.  
  
"You don't have any matches I don't know how you're going to light them." I just smiled at him and put a cigarette in my mouth. I held up my hand palm up and made a fireball in my palm. I lit my cigarette and closed my hand extinguishing the fireball. I looked over at Knives and he just had a big smile on his face.  
  
"What?" I asked. He just shook his head and walked away. I shrugged he was a strange one.  
  
  
  
I went out to the porch to see if Vash, Meryl, and Milly were coming back. As I walked into the living room, they came in the front door. "I was wondering where you and Knives had wandered off to." Vash said as he spotted me.  
  
"Well I came back to find my cigarettes and who knows why Knives came back." I responded as I sat down in one of the chairs and lit another cigarette.  
  
"Well he isn't good with people. Where is he anyway? Hey how did you light that cigarette you had no matches?" Vash asked as he turned to me. I opened my mouth to answer when someone beat me to it.  
  
"Yeah how did you light that cigarette? You can't keep me on a chain the rest of my life you know." Knives said as he walked in from the kitchen and sat down in the chair next to me.  
  
"Oh shut up Knives. You know how and what is with the chain comment?" I asked as I turn to look at Vash who was sitting in another chair across the room. Knives just laughed  
  
"I may know but Vash and the girls don't. I'll tell you my story after you tell me yours."  
  
"Oh a story I just love a good story" Milly responded.  
  
"Does it involve doughnuts?" Vash asked as he got ,the doughnut look.(you know the one I mean.)  
  
"How can he be your brother?" I asked Knives who was looking at Vash like he was an idiot.  
  
"How the hell should I know? I guess God doesn't like me or I got all the brains and there wasn't any left for Vash. Now am I going to hear the story or not?" I was trying not to laugh when Vash commented  
  
"Hey that was mean Knives."  
  
"Yea he is your brother." Milly commented. I looked over at Meryl and she reached over and hit Vash on the head.  
  
"Hey that hurt." Vash said as he rubbed his head and pouted.  
  
"Well if you wouldn't act like an idiot then you wouldn't get hit." Meryl said as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Well?" Knives asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Ok, ok, but I warning you it is a long story." I was hoping he would drop it or forget but I should have known better.  
  
"I have all the time in the world. So just start at the beginning." Knives said as he gave me an evil smile ( you know the one I mean.) I just gave an evil smile back and started my story.  
  
"It all started about 120 years ago."  
  
"Wait you can't be that old." Vash interrupted.  
  
"Do you want to hear it or not." I snapped.  
  
" Ok, ok go ahead." Vash said as he slumped down in his chair pouting.  
  
"As I was saying I was born 120 years ago."  
  
  
  
"I was born in the city of July. I had a very uneventful life up until my 22nd birthday. It was two days after my birthday and my mom had sent me to the store to get something. I was two blocks away from the store when I noticed a van following me. I looked around and because it was late there wasn't but a few people on the street. The sheriff's office was across the street from the store. I started walking faster. When I felt something stick me in the back of the neck. I reached up and pulled it out. It was a syringe. I started to feel dizzy and everything started to blur together. I tried to take another step but all that happened was that I tripped over my on two feet. As the payment rushed to meet me I blacked out."  
  
"What did you go to the store for? Doughnuts?" Vash asked as I stopped to think of how to continue.  
  
"My family didn't believe in doughnuts." I answered trying to keep from smiling.  
  
"WHAT!! Didn't believe in doughnuts. What are they crazy?" I thought Vash was about to have a heart attack. I couldn't take it any more I just smiled and shook my head. "I was just kidding. Don't have a heart attack. I don't remember what it was. May I continue with my story now?" Vash opened his mouth to say more but Knives beat him to it.  
  
"Yes continue and Vash if you interrupt again I swear I will rip your other arm off and beat you with it." Vash just looked at Knives and nodded.  
  
"Oh well. Where was I? Oh yeah. Well when I woke up I was in a cell with bars and everything."  
  
I looked up and down the hall and there was cell after cell but no one was in any of the other cells. Where the hell am I? "HELLO" I yelled but on one answered. "Shit is anyone there? Hello" I tried again but still no answer. Where the hell is everyone? I started to pace around the cell. After what felt like forever I looked at my watch. "20 min. is that all. I'm going crazy in here people. Hello can anyone hear me? Look someone had better answer me or I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs." I yelled "Ok here I go. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" "Hello I'm going crazy in here." I was just about to started screaming again when someone said  
  
"God chill, have a cigarette it will help with your nerves." I looked out of my cell and could see him coming down the hall. He had on a white doctor's coat. He stopped in front of my cell. "Here have one on me." he said as he handed me a cigarette through the bars. He was 5'6, with brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Are you a doctor?" I asked as I took the cigarette.  
  
"Here." he said as he held out a lighter.  
  
"Where am I? How long are you going to keep me here? Who are you?" I asked and was about to continue when he held up his hand.  
  
"Wait one at a time. Ok. In a cell, how ever long it takes, and my name is Jeff. Yes I'm a doctor in fact your doctor at the time being, and when I'm done with you, you won't need a lighter. That is all I'm answering today. Get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. You can have these. Consider them a gift." With that he tossed me the pack of cigarettes and walked off down the hall. What the hell is going on? Oh well I should try and get some sleep. Maybe I can figure away out of here. I laid down on the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was gone.  
  
The next few days are still a blur to me. I know that there were tests after tests and shot and shot. I didn't know at the time what the shots and tests were for. I learned that about two months later.  
  
That day found me laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and smoking a cigarette. I had picked up the habit quite quickly and was now smoking a pack a day. I was trying to think of away out when I heard someone coming down the hall. It was Jeff because he didn't pickup his right foot and it always scraped the floor as he walked. He stopped in front of my cell. "What's up Jeff? By the way I need some more cigarettes. This is my last one." I looked over to see if had heard me when he didn't answer. He was just standing there holding a box and I could see he had set down 4 other boxes just like the one he was holding.  
  
"You can have more if you do something for me." I waited for him to continue but he just stood there.  
  
"Well what is it?" I asked as I stood up and walked to the bars.  
  
"Just this." He said as he opened the box and dumped the contents in to my cell. Out poured about 15 snakes  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! SHIT I HATE SNAKES!" I yelled as I jumped on the bed.  
  
"I know and they are all poisonous." He said as he reached for one of the other boxes. That was when I noticed that there was a two foot board at the bottom of the bars.  
  
"So the snakes won't get out." I said as I looked at Jeff. He just nodded as he dumped the next box in to the cell. Shit if he puts all of them boxes in here the snakes will cover the floor. Jeff opened another box and dumped it in the cell, 2 more left. "Jeff can't we talk about this? What did I do wrong?" I asked as he dumped another box in. I noticed that the snakes were starting to climb up the legs of the bed. "Shit Jeff answers me or get me out of here." I said as he dumped the last box in me cell. The whole floor was covered. They where on the bed now and slithering closer. I could feel there scaly skin rubbing against mine. "JEFF GET ME OUT OF HERE! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!" That was when the cell exploded and I passed out.  
  
When I woke up and looked around there were piles of rubble everywhere, some of the walls were missing. I stood up and walked out in to the hall. What happened? Where the hell are all the snakes? Then I noticed the smell. It smelled like someone had burnt something. What the hell is going on here? Then I noticed the black piles of stuff, I went over and rolled one of the piles over. It was the blacked body of a snake. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Shit you didn't have to go and blow up the cell." I jumped and spun around to see who had said that. I saw Jeff standing up and dusting him self off.  
  
"Jeff! What happen to the cell and the snakes?" I asked as I ran over to him. He looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"You don't remember?" He asked.  
  
"Well I remember the snakes were about to get me. Then the cell exploded and I passed out." I answered as I looked up and down the hall to see if maybe it held the explanation for the destruction.  
  
"You happened and they said I was mad and that it couldn't be done. HAHAHA. I'm a genius." He said as he started to dance around in the rubble. "Yes, Yes. I'm a genius. It worked. I can't believe it worked." He said still dancing around.  
  
"Hold on. What worked? What the hell is going on?" I asked as I ran over and grabbed his arm. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Well you are now no longer human. You are a cross between human and plant. You are the very first to have this done but in the future everyone will have the option to have this done. I still working out some of the bugs."  
  
"You mean I'm a freak. What am I suppose to do now?" I asked.  
  
"Well I have no further use for you. So I guess you can learn to control your powers until I figure something else out. Oh and here are the cigarettes I promised." He tossed me a pack of cigarettes as he walked down the hall and out the door. Shit I can't believe this has happened to me what did I do to deserve this?  
  
"I didn't see him again for 5 years. Over the 5 years I learned to control my powers and I came to terms with me being a freak. For 5 years there was just me, the bathroom and the hall. There was an occasional rat or mouse but basically it was just me. My food, water, and cigarettes were delivered daily automatically thorough a machine. I had learned over the two months there that I was a very good thief. I stole from anyone who came close enough. By the time the two months were up I was an expert thief. Well after 5 years I saw Jeff again and two people that would change my life forever. I was now 27, an expert thief, and had mastered my powers. They were stronger then they had ever been. I also noticed my eye site, hearing and sense of smell were more acute than ever before. I was also faster, stronger, healed faster and had more pain tolerance than any normal human could hope to achieve."  
  
"Wait, What are your powers anyway?" Meryl asked as I stopped to get a drank of water.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm a pyrokinetic with telekinesis, and a little bit of a telepathy. Any other questions?" I asked as I looked around the room. Vash opened his mouth to say something but Knives beat him to it.  
  
"No. Just finish the story." Knives said as he gave Vash a look that said you say anything and I will hurt you.  
  
"Ok as I was saying I was there 5 years when I meet Hope and Charity."  
  
"Hey sleepy head wake up. You have visitors." Said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. I opened my eyes and there stood Jeff with two women. I had never seen them before. One was on his left and one on his right. The one on the left had a little bit of a tan, strawberry blonde hair that came to her shoulders, and hazel eyes. She was the same height as me and had a very child like expression on her face. She wore a hat (just like Indiana Jones'), a white tank top, red baggy pants and had no shoes on. Her most prominent feature was the bright red dragon wings that grew out of her back. I then turned my attention to the woman on the right. She was a tan goddess with long brown hair and eyes. She was 2 inches taller than me. She wore a light green halter top, light brown shorts and light brown boots that came up to her knees. "This is Hope. She is a weapons expert, genus, and super fast." Jeff said as the woman on his right stepped forward. "And this is Charity. She is a gun expert, super strong, and an expert chef." He said as the woman on his left stepped forward. "They will be your partners from now on. I'm selling you to the government because I'm dying and I need the money. There is nothing you can do or say to stop it. So bye." With that he turned and walked down the hall and out the door.  
  
"Wait I'm not working for the government." I yelled after him.  
  
"You have no chose in the matter. It is already a done deal." Hope answered. I turned and looked at her.  
  
"I was not talking to you and you want to bet?" I took a step toward her but stopped when the door opened.  
  
"What is going on in here? We are already behind schedule." Said a man in uniform as he came in the door.  
  
"She said she wasn't working for the government and no body can make her. But I think I can change her mind." Hope said as she smiled at me.  
  
"Go ahead. Whatever it takes but hurry it up. Call me if you need help." With that he turned and went out the door. I looked over at Hope and she smiled and I just smiled back.  
  
"Well shall we begin?" She asked. I looked over at Charity but she just stood there. I looked back at Hope and nodded. The next thing I know I'm on my back looking at the ceiling. I saw her move but she was so fast I couldn't block the attack. " You had enough?" She asked as she offered me her hand.  
  
"That all you got?" I said as I stood up. "It has been along time." Hope just nodded and came at me again but I was ready. I blocked her attack and threw a punch at her. She blocked it easily. Damn forget this. I threw up a barrier around me and Hope ran right in to it.  
  
"What is this?" Hope asked as she stood up and ran her hands over the surface. "Charity I could use some help. She is stronger than I expected." Hope said as she looked over her shoulder at Charity. I could see Charity over Hope's shoulder. Charity just shrugged and pulled out two Berettas from her hip holsters.  
  
"Shit" I said as I dove to the floor.  
  
"Don't kill her." Hope said as if this was not the first time she had to remind her not to kill. I reached out and jerked them out of Charity's hands.  
  
"Those are mine, give them back." she yelled and started to pout. I couldn't believe it she acted like a little kid who's favorite toy had been taken away. I heard the door open and I turned to see who it was when I felt something stick me in the neck.  
  
"Damn not again." I said as I reached up to pull out the needle but my hand never made it. My vision blurred and I fell to the ground and as the darkness was closing in I heard Hope say.  
  
"You didn't have to tranquilize her. We could have handled it."  
  
"Well apparently you couldn't. That is reason why they are putting her on your team." Someone answered. What the hell are they talking about? I wondered as I gave into the darkness.  
  
As I woke up I could feel that my arms and legs were strapped down with some kind of metal straps and I was on some kind of table. I opened my eyes and had to close them again. There was a bright light above the table. I tried to break the straps but it was no use. I opened my eyes slowly this time and raised my head and looked around. I was in some kind of operating room. Where the hell am I and what is going on? I'm getting out of here. I reached out with my mind and could feel Hope, Charity and three other people in the next room. I tried break the straps with my mind but I couldn't focus on any thing for to long. It was like my mind was fuzzy around the edges. Damn they had me drugged. I hope it wares off soon. Well lets see if we can get some answers or at least get me off this table. "Hey people." I yelled. I could hear them scraping their chairs on the floor as they stood up.  
  
"What the hell she shouldn't be awake yet." I heard as the came running in the room.  
  
"I could really use a cigarette right about now." I said as they looked down at me. I smiled to show them I was going to be good, well for now anyway.  
  
"Are you going to behave?" One of the men asked me. All the men looked the same they wore the same kind of clothes, had the same hair cut and all had brown eyes.  
  
"Who are you? You look like twins or triples." I said as I turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm your contact and commanding officer." He said ignoring my last comment.  
  
"Wait I'm not in the army or whatever, this is." I said as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well you are now. This is a secret organization in the government and you have now been recruited. This is special forces and you, Hope and Charity are going to be a team. Hope is the commanding officer in the team, Charity is the gun expect and you will be the navigator. You are to follow her command to the letter." He started to march around the room with his chest puffed out.  
  
"Well I hate to tell you this put I'm not a people person and I don't follow directions very good. So I think you have the wrong person and if you will let me up I will be on my way. You don't have to worry about me telling anybody about this place I know when to keep my mouth shut. So what do you say can I go?" I said as I looked around the room. They all looked at each other then back at me.  
  
"No, no you're here to stay. The only way your getting off that table is if you decide to play ball with us.  
  
"Damn! I can't believe this. First I'm kidnapped and experimented on . Then I'm kidnapped again but this time by the government. Now I'm being force to work on a special forces team. Am I cursed or something?" I opened mouth to start complaining again but stopped when I heard Charity laughing. I turned to look at her and when she saw me looking she said .  
  
"I like you your funny."  
  
"Well I"m glad someone is getting a laugh out of all of this." I said as I closed my eyes.  
  
"You could at least let me up off this table." I said with my still closed.  
  
"Are you going to cooperate?" Hope asked.  
  
"Well if I wasn't going to cooperate then you would be dead right about now." I said as I opened my eyes. Hope was leaning over me.  
  
"What do you mean you are strapped to the table. You can't hurt me." She said as she pointed to the metal straps and leaning even closer, she was now nose to nose to me.  
  
"Well unlike you I don't need my hands to fight and will you please get out of my face." I waited a minute and when she did not move I reached out and pinned them to the wall. "See what did I tell you." I said as I let them go.  
  
"Cool! How did you do that? Teach me. I want to do that." Charity said as she ran over to the table.  
  
"Well I can't teach you how to do that but I can teach you how to talk to me with your mind." I said as Charity leaned over to look at me.  
  
"Cool I can teach you how to use a gun." Charity said as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.  
  
"Wait you don't even know her. She could be evil or something." Hope said as she walked over and grabbed Charity's arm.  
  
"Well I hate to interrupt but I'm getting off this table." I reached out and broke the straps.  
  
"She's lose. RUN." One of the men said as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Well he sure is brave isn't he." I said as I stood up and yawned. I heard running and turned in that direction and felt someone hit me knocking me to the ground. The next I know I'm on my back with Hope siting one me. "Will you get off. I'm not going to hurt anyone ok." I said as I moved my head to look around.  
  
"You promise?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Yes just get off me." I replied. Hope nodded and stood up and offered me her hand. I took it and stood up.  
  
"Friends?" I asked.  
  
"Yea. Can you really teach us to talk to you with our minds?" she asked and I shrugged.  
  
"Yea, it isn't that hard once you know how." "See" I said to her in my mind. She took a step back.  
  
"Oh that is cool. If you teach me that I will teach you how to use a sword." She said as she stuck out her hand.  
  
"It's a deal." I said as we shook hands.  
  
"Can I ask a question?" Charity said as she raised her hand.  
  
"Yea what is it?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Well why are your eyes two different colors?" She asked as she stared at the floor.  
  
"What?" I said as I walked over to a mirror to see for my self.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. They are. Well I don't know." I said as I stared at my self in the mirror. My hair was still brown but my eyes were different. They use to be brown but now the left on was green and the right one was blue.  
  
"I think they're cool looking." Said Charity as she came up behind me and smiled at me in the mirror. Maybe this won't be too bad.  
  
"Over the years we became good friends and were almost inseparable. I became a sharp shooter and a master swords man or would that be woman. I worked for the government for 96 years and was about as happy as I thought I could be. I found out that Hope and Charity joined the army and met in boot camp and became good friends. They were asked to do a special project after about a year. That turned out to be just a project to experiment on humans. So that's how they got the way they were. Well about 3 years ago I met Travis and fell in love with him. I use to sneak out at night to see him and a little over a year ago he asked me to marry him. I said yes but the government found out and they forbid it. Well it was a little over a week later that I learned he was killed in a bank robbery. I was crushed and then about a month later I found out that the government was behind the robbery and his death. So I ran away because I just couldn't take it any more. I've been on the run for about a year now. When you found me in the desert Hope and Charity had almost caught me in the last town. I had to make a swift retreat and ran out of water. Well that's my story."  
  
  
  
Well people that is chapter 3. I know, I know it probable sucked sorry. I hope chapter 4 will be better but I doubt it. (sighs and shakes her head) Oh I have to thank Fishguts for inspiration during the Final Fantasy X marathon. Well I going to stare at my Knives, Vash, and Trunks collage Fishguts made me for Christmas. Thanks again Fishguts. Oh and I working on an original story I don't know If I will post it. Let me know if I should. Fishguts likes my original story so just let me know if I should. Well thanks for R/R. 


	4. Chapter 4: Guests?

Friends  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, wish I did but I don't Trigun belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow and whoever else has the rights. Faith, Hope, and Charity are mine but the setting is not. This is what I get for having an overactive imagination. So please don't sue. I have no money because spent it all on anime.  
  
  
  
  
  
Friends By LadyKnives Chapter 4: Guests  
  
  
  
I look around the room at each person. Vash was looking at the ground, Milly was looking confused, Meryl was looking at Vash, and Knives was looking at me. He smiled a said smile and I could see understanding and something I couldn't make out in his eye. I opened my mouth to make a joke and he just shook him head. I was lighting a cigarette when I heard some motorcycles coming up the street. I reached out with my mind to see who it was. Maybe I'm getting paranoid I thought as I reached out. When I touch they're minds I know two but not the third. "Shit" I said as I stood. "What's wrong?" Asked Knives as every body turned to look at me. "Well I think Hope and Charity just found me. They have some one with them that I have never met so I don't know how they are." I said as I walked toward the door. "What are you going to do?" Vash asked as he stood up. "I don't know but I'm not going back." I walked out the door and on to the porch. Vash and Knives walked out after me. I turned to look at them but they were staring down the road. I turned and looked down the road. I could hear them getting closer. Damn If I start now maybe I can lose them but I want to stop running. I stared down the street and remembered the first time I had met Hope and Charity. "If you start now maybe you can lose them." Said Vash bring my out of my memories. "I'm tried of running Vash. I'm tried of looking over my shoulder all the time. Besides they are my best friends and I sort of miss them. I am going to make my stand today. Win or lose I'm not backing down." I said as I tossed my cigarette but on the ground and crushed it. I looked down the street and three motorcycles came around the corner about three blocks down. I could make out Hope one the right and Charity in the middle and some man I had never seen before was riding on the left on my bike. We each had a bike Hope's was a green Harley that held some of her weapons. Charity's was a red Harley that held her rocket launcher and even the bike had been modified to have guns on it Mine was a blue Harley that was extra light so that it was easier to handle, held extra bullets for my guns and an extra sword.  
  
Shit I can't believe this they let him ride my bike. Someone is going to pay for that and dearly. They stopped at the steps and got off. "Wolfwood! But you're dead." Vash said as he took a step towards them. "Well these lovely ladies found me in the desert and decided I could come along." Wolfwood said as he came up the steps. "But you were dying how did you survive losing all that blood?. I don't understand" Vash said as he shook his head. "Well maybe Knives can answer that question." Wolfwood said as he turned to look at Knives. "Knives what is he talking about?" Asked Vash as he stared at Knives. "Well uh.. I don't know how to put this. Well Uh Wolfwood I saved you because Legato wanted your body. He drove me so crazy about it that I sent him out after Vash the last time. I think he liked you too Vash but he know if he said any thing I would have killed him." Knives said as he looked at Vash and Wolfwood. "What!" Vash and Wolfwood said at the same. I started laughing at Vash and Wolfwood because they had the Identical looks on there faces. It was a mixture of shock and disgust. They turned to look at me. "What so funny?" asked Wolfwood. "Your faces" I said as I gasped for air trying to calm my self down. "Will how would you like it if we to you that some girl wanted your body? Disgusting Legato. Nasty. Great now I have a picture in my head. I think I'm going to be sick." Wolfwood said. "Wolfwood! God do you have to bring that up. Gross. Thanks for the visual." Vash said as he shuttered. I smiled and tried not to start laughing again. "I hate to interrupt this intellectual conversation but I need to speak with Faith." Hope said. I turned to look at her. "Go ahead Hope they know about the organization." I said as I turned to look at her. "Well I think it is time you came home and stopped all this goofing off. We have better things to do than chasing your wretched carcass all over this planet." Hope said as she put her hand on her hips and gives me a look that says she is not going to change her mind. "I'm not going back Hope. I like being free. Doing what I want when I want to. I may be here to day but tomorrow I could be in the next town. I can stay as long as I like. I'm not going back to that hell hole." I replied. "What is wrong with you? You leave without saying anything. Then you run off when we find you. Do you not like us anymore?" Charity asked as her eyes teared up. Damn she was going to cry. "No, No It's not like that. It just that I can't stand to work for a bunch of back stabbing liars anymore." I replied as I walk over to see if I could get her to calm down. "What do you mean? We work for good people that care about us." Hope said as she shook her head no. "Get your head out of the sand Hope. Who do you think killed Travis? Hmm Well I will give you a hint. It wasn't an accident." I snapped back. I was starting to get pissed. She is so stubborn and prideful that she won't admit it when she is wrong. "You're wrong they wouldn't do that." Hope said as she hands are her hips. "You're impossible." I said as I throw my hands up in the air. "Well at least I'm not a paranoid, pyromaniac, telekinetic freak with two different colored eyes." Hope snapped as glared at me. I could tell I had really pissed her off. I jumped off the porch and got right in her face. "Well at least I'm not a heartless bitch that has no common sense." I yelled back. "What have I told you about that swearing?" "Well you aren't my mother so you can't tell me what to do." I answered. Our heads were now about 6 inches apart. I was so pissed that my hands were balled in to fists and I was having to fight too keep from hitting Hope. I could see she wanted to hit me too. Hope opened her mouth to say something but a gun shoot cut her off. What the hell? We both turned to look at the source. There stood Charity with two of her guns pointed at us and she was crying. "I hate it when you two fight. So if you don't stop and make up I'm going to shoot you. So you won't have the energy to fight." Charity said as tears ran down her cheeks. Shit I hated to see her cry. "Charity calm down its alright. See." I held out my hand to Hope. "Take it or do you want to get shoot. Remember last time she shot me in the leg and I was on crutches for a week. She just happened to miss you because you jumped behind the chair. This time there isn't a chair to hide behind." I thought to Hope as I glared at her. "Are you coming home with us?" Hope thought back. "No I'm not going back but I've got an idea. If you stay for a couple of weeks and if you don't like being free then we will have this conversation again. Ok?" I thought to Hope as I raised my eyebrows. Hope just stood there. Great she is going to turn me down and I'm going to get shoot. Shit why does this always happen to me. "Deal" Hope finial replies as she took my hand. We shook hands and turned to Charity. Charity smiled and out up her guns. That was close. "I'm so glad you made up." Charity said as she ran over and gave us a hug. "So what are we going to do now?" Charity asked as she lets us go. I opened my mouth to say we were going to stay here but Hope beat me to it. "Were going to stay with Faith for a couple of weeks and if we like it then the organization then we aren't going back." Hope said as she looked at Charity. Charity looked confused and was about to argue when Hope gave her a look that said she was not going to change her mind. "Ok you're the boss." Charity replied as she shrugged her shoulders. Damn they hadn't changed a bit. "Still the same old Hope and Charity." I said as I lit a cigarette. "Yea and you're still the same old Faith, the trash mouth, trick rider, pyromaniac smoker. What a combination. You know you should quite smoking it's bad for you." Hope said as she looked at me. I laughed and shook my head. "Well it hasn't killed me yet and I'm 120 so I'm not worried." I said as I turned to walk back on the porch. "You could be dangerous if you ever got really pissed." Hope said to my back. "Where the hell did that come from?" I asked as I turned to face her again. "Just an observation." She said as she walked by me and on to the porch. What the hell is going on? "Hey I'm Hope and this is Charity" Hope said as she walked up to Vash and shook his hand. God she was confusing. I throw up my hands and walked over to my motorcycle. "I'm going for a ride. I will be back for supper." I said as I got on. "You can't go off alone." Vash said as I started up the bike. "Well who's coming then?" I asked as I looked around at each of them. "I'll go." Knives said and everyone turned to look at him. "What? I just have to get out of this damn house." Knives said as he jumped off the porch. "You do know how to ride one of these things right." Knives said as he got on. I smiled. "Yeah, I'm one of the best." With that I took off through town and into the waste lands beyond.  
  
Well people what do you think so far? I know I'm not a great writer but I try so that should be enough. This chapter was going to be longer but I came to a good stopping place. Review please. Well Fishguts your idea will be in the next chapter. I also have to thank Jesster98 for help on the arguments. Well people I think I have another fan fic idea but I don't know if I will write it. That depends on how many people say this fic doesn't suck. Well Thanks for reading and I going to get me something to eat and watch Trigun again. I know, I know I addicted to it. Well Thanks again. 


End file.
